A growing field in the area of surveillance systems is person queue analytics, which has application across a number of industries such as transportation, smart cities, retail, enterprise, and the like. Notably, person queue analytics may be able to assess queues (e.g., lines) of people in terms of length, dwell times, abandonment rates, and other metrics. This information can be useful for purposes of improving customer satisfaction, process efficiency, employee productivity, and the like.